


Weight of the Sky

by ProcrastinatingWildFire



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Again the actual fic isn’t written yet!!! These are heacanons for now, F/F, F/M, Gen, I changed the names of the hs2 kids because let’s be honest hs2 is a mess, I will add more tags later I’m lazy and it’s 2 am, It’s 2021 I’m gonna do this, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Indulgent, The actual fic is not written yet these are just headcanons sorry to disappoint, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingWildFire/pseuds/ProcrastinatingWildFire
Summary: I took HS cast and put them in the MHA universe and took creative liberties sue me
Relationships: Jade Harley/Kanaya Maryam, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, RoseMaryJade, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, WindyShadesofGray, johndavekat





	Weight of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> If who know who I am (yes you know who you are) no you don’t

JOHNDAVEKAT BNHA AU LEAVE ME ALONE OK

John:  
Quirk: Cloud Bunny, Has appendages of rabbit ears and tail that are made of clouds, He can manipulate his form to turn into various types of bunnies with clouds, can manipulate clouds to become solid like for armer, extra bunny strength, and weapons, he’s also trying to see if he can turn himself into air and testing shit he can also make clouds to solidify and control the weather with the clouds 

FUN FACTS OF REAL BUNNIES THAT APPLY TO THE BREATH OF HARE

Rabbit Site  
Happy rabbits practice a cute behavior known as a “binky:” they jump up in the air and twist and spin around!  
A rabbit’s teeth never stop growing! Many people believe they need to chew to keep their teeth short. While they do enjoy chewing, it’s the normal wear from where their top and bottom teeth meet that keeps a rabbit’s teeth short.  
Bunnies cannot vomit, so it is super important to feed them only healthy, fresh, appropriate food.

Hero name:BREATH OF HARE HAHAHA HAHA, he has an alternative more aggressive form and style that he calls static cottonhail or cottontail?? Idk it’s specifically tailored towards the other weather disaster shit like lightning, and hail,heavy rain, and basically his bunny appendages get dark and stormy and his costume will change along with his outfit but like it hurts because he’s basically using his body as a conductor of electricity and like he has to work through that pain to make sure that he can control the weather perfectly so it doesnt hit someone or himself so it’s extra hard so like ow if he misuses it welp hospital time for this boyo

Fans’ name:The ReGale,or inhalers, CloudHoppers, 

Moves!  
-Sikeclones (cyclones) (he can mess with clouds to make it look like him)  
-thumping thunder  
\- magicians secret  
-cloud Thumper  
\- All Hailstorm  
\- Squall + Squaler  
\- Card thrower  
-

Aesthetic and Personality: Anxious ramblings, and funny jokes and dumb puns,clouds, gymnastics, moonwalkers, tricks, jumps, hops, animal instincts, bunny, rabbit, hair, blue, gold, fluff, fuzz, vapor, storms, weather, shapes, wind, music, cute,kid friendly,

Tool and Uniform: extendable staff that he activates by using his quirk to expand it and make his cloud hammer, has goggles because bunnies have limited eyesight and also when he goes up high in the air he does not wanna get a bug there also he has a scarf/hood that asks as a shield where john can muffle his powers because sometimes it gets to be too much,

Dave:  
Quirk:combination of Dabi and Hawk’s quirk Dave has wings which feathers when shot at something can be used as a weapon, protection, and movement/flight. The feathers when shot in a circle around something he can control the age of it, and also something to include his rapping, he can control his speed of movement and speed of aging with how fast, also he raps and beats he emits a heat from his wings that could also lead to fire feathers 

Hero name: Knight Raptor haha GET IT, also maybe something to do wit the knight of time? Clockturnal? Like Clock and Nocturnal?

Fan’s Names: The Clockturnal birds, avianators, (Avion and aviators)

Moves:  
Ring of Fire  
Clockwork  
Heatwave  
Magmomentum  
Barbed feathered  
Spoken tempo  
Time& rhyme  
Lighter cupid

Aesthetic and Personality: Quiet but talks ALOT like alot alot if you get him on a tangent  
Basically his aesthetic is hawks, birds of prey, hot heat, time, death, nostalgia, gears,precise, master of the waiting game, 

Karkat:  
Quirk: Alien Signal? Parasite: Does he ACTUALLY control blood? Can he mess with it and change it’s type ? it’s race? It’s CONDITION? We’ll never know (until I say so :)) anyway also he can project a signal from his horns to the blood and track the targets movements as well as project some intense and simple thoughts to throw off his opponent, he is still expirimenting with the controling blood part bc he’s not fond of moving the blood out of people

Hero name: Signless Signal? Rantennae?? Blood Signal? Blood Reader? Something to do with the Knight of blood? Blood of Barronet Chavalier?

Fan’s name: Wifi signals

Moves!  
-Bichor (Bicker) (B + ichor)  
\- Bloody Hell  
-Blood Vesickle? ( not sure about this weapon yet)  
-needles?  
-de-escalation  
\- (need pun with alien  
\- (need bun with signal)  
-(Need pun with extra terrestrial

Personality & Aesthetic: He cares about you but very loudly because thats how he was raised and because people keep ignoring him, People wear their hearts on their sleeve, karkats wear his on his forehead. Basically aesthetic is alien, connection, blood, relationship[s, emotion, projection, emotional communication, ties, family, love, wonder, loud otherworldly

Jade  
Quirk:Spacewolf, Can turn into whatever fucking canine ever ti exist and gainspecific traits but has a automatic appendage and can change the size of herself and her apendages and different forms and it's great and she like has a energy blast to encorporate her guns and heatflare roar n shit it's great and her other form where her fir becomes all white and all the energy from her fir goes to her projectiles and ranged attacks and it's great and like it’s more freezing cold attacks it's great because it’s like the emptiness of space and also it’s dangerous because she’s harboring the emptiness of space within her so she needs to control her temperature or she suffers like extreme freezing coma and feels too hot and emits the frozonnesss, her canine apendages like her twin’s are made up of something incorpreal but is somehow corpreal, her’s is made up of like plasma and dark matter or sumn

Hero Name:she calls herself the Bitch Of Space or Bos and has an alternate form called the Arctic Hound  
Arctic Asterion??? Cometail?? HHHH something FERAL??? IDK CANINE??

AESTHETIC: SPACE duh, canines, bones, cold (like space),hot (like solar winds), Plasma, Comets, stars, astrology, NASA, Plants that react to space, and MOON, planets, Gravity, power, projectiles, Uh GUNS, BLASTERS, TONY STARK, STAR WARS, SHAPESHIFT, 

Moves!  
Shooting Stars  
Frozen vacuum  
Solar Flare  
Taser Claws  
Nebula Bullet  
Static Bark  
Astral Pawjection  
Constellation shots

I should probably separate their forms and their specific moves huh-

Kanaya  
Quirk: Vampire it’s either that or the ability to change the color of any object with her mind and maybe her blood is like a really good colouring agent or ?? something?? Idk there are a lot of powers the vampire has

Rose  
Quirk: seer and when she does different yarn tricks like the cats cradle she can see into the future for a few seconds as well as have photographic memory when she knits or sews it's great and amazing maybe 

her hero name: lightknit or ur brightknit

Jake  
Quirk: a very positive influencing and charismatic quirk and it’s fuckiing weird and some sort of light manipulation?? Idk something

Jane  
Quirk: Nature’s healing, it's purely plant based

Jude  
Quirk: is a fucking techie genius and a really good telapath or something and he’s like the steampunk Hermes. He is most at home in his lab working on techie things and around his pet pigeons

Joey  
Quirk: allows her dancing to do magic things and allows her to see patterns??? Something like that?? Maybe she understands body language of living things? And she can read and memorize specific movements to calm or command other anima;s?

Dirk is uh idk robotic and has a destructive quirk??? Honestly I think like chisaki’s quirk but like worse or internal

Roxy  
Quirk: Shadow: invisibility and shit basically can also manipulate their shadow and turn it into different shapes that affect the the actual world think of it as Dr. Falicites from Princess and the Frog

Uh ok how to include kids, Yiffny, Harry, Vrissy, and Tavros(humon) like they were all fucked up attempts to make child specific quirks with top ranking and powerful quirks to combine and also “pets” and bad shit like that g r o s sy

Also I hate Yiffy’s name so now it's Tiffany, Harold, Tavrosen, Vriskalia and nicknames Tiffy,Harry, Tavvy, and Vrissy

uhhh fuckin they are still 4rth years in the american quirk society thing?? It’s kinda heckin wack I need to write the fucking family tree dont I- fuck

So like PLOT  
Uh introduction of the 3rd year of them and senior year us almost there and the three are doing uhhh internship

Introduction they are in school the enter their junior year in highschool and team Beta and Vantas and Maryam are all doing running start esque internships with heros and they are killing it

Anyway technically since it’s a private school you have to apply to get in for freshman year and your in it for life and like it’s either money, or high quirk prowess  
It’s divided into different levels of study and a lot of students kinda part time a lot for different classes and homerooms  
Uniforms? Maybe? Something to signify that they belong to the school like a fuckin 

UHHHH im not really sure how this works- maybe I need to research different types of american schools Shit I should probably do the american heroic super hero school system huh well fuck maybe later


End file.
